yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Card storylines
Card storylines are an unofficial term for the stories that can be pieced together regarding the relationships between certain monsters and groups of monsters from card artworks. Many of these stories were detailed in Master Guide 2. D.D. Warrior Lady Originally a wandering outlaw, for unknown reason she and Warrior Dai Grepher became rivals. During their fight she was abducted to the different dimension. There she found comrades which helped her train herself in dimension travelling. Then, using the Different Dimension Gate she was able to return from the different dimension helping some other creatures who were lost there. Using some of her new abilities she was able to banish her rival to the other dimension as well. Warrior Dai Grepher Born poor, Warrior Dai Grepher grew up with little else except confidence in his sword. Trying to find his way in the world, he was confronted on the field of battle by a mysterious woman who in short order became his greatest rival. Their first battle ended when a mysterious force disarmed them both; their next concluded with her being abducted to an other dimension, from where she returned even more skilled than before. Then he found allies. He is saved by his team's Spellcaster from a demon attack, at the cost of transporting him into another dimension. There, he finds himself at The Paths of Destiny. Picking the path of light, he befriends a strange dragon, who grants Dai Grepher his power. Dai Grepher confronts and defeats a great demon, but at a heavy price, for his trusty sword is broken. He takes up the demon's sword as a replacement. Unfortunately, the demon was but an extension of the sword, which now sought Dai Grepher's body. Eventually, he submitted, becoming a rampaging monster, transforming more and more until, at the height of his mutation, he was completely unrecognizable as his former self. If he had taken the dark path, he would have turned into Dark Grepher. Warrior of Zera There was once a great and powerful warrior, famous for his awesome strength and his unshaken determination. He had vast potential and was destined for grand things, good or evil. But this mighty warrior had one serious weakness; one that was meant to be destructive for his future life. His heart was easily tempted by the forces of darkness, and when that used to happen he was becoming savage and dangerous. Afraid of his evil side and not wanting to cause any trouble to his people, he abandoned his birthplace, the land of Zera, and vowed never to return unless he mastered his own power. He left on a quest to find the legendary land where the Archlords used to live. He hoped that those divine beings could shield him from the temptation of the wicked fiends and also teach him how to use his power safely. After an exhausting travel he eventually found the place he was seeking. Those who ruled the afore mentioned holy land eagerly accepted him, realizing his great potential. Soon he was granted new powers and was beginning to become powerful and respected in his new home. Apparently he succeeded in his newly acquired duties and soon he was offered the inconceivable power of the heavens; he truly reached perfection and thus he, a stranger, became the ruler of the sanctuary. However, despite his new status still he wasn’t able to fight off his inner demons. He desperately tried to resist but the temptation of the evil fiends was just too strong… He gave in completely. The Archfiends corrupted him to such degree that he was possessed by such a desire for destruction that he was turned against his own kingdom. Its residents tried their best to defend it, but our hero’s newly acquired power was far too strong and irresistible. Alone now, standing in the center of the wrecked scene, he gazed at his new self. His body was largely changed, struggling to support his new powers. His feather wings which used to represent his virtue were turned into red bat wings. His divine sword, with which he was fighting evil, was now a menacing looking weapon of destruction, still soaked into the blood of his former friends. He screamed with an ominous screech, thinking about what he lost. But he couldn’t change the facts. He was from now on a dark angel. Soon, he realized that he couldn’t stay there for long. The ruined sanctuary was emanating a weird aura that was somehow affecting him. Besides, it was only a matter of time before the other Archlords were informed for the destruction. He had already killed those who stayed in the sanctuary but there were many more scattered in the four corners of the world. He felt weak…he knew he wasn’t in a condition to fight. Desperate to find a place where he could hide but also build his new life, he once again made the terrible mistake to accept help from the Archfiends. He was taken at their lair; an underground place full of dust, ashes and fire. While the sanctuary he used to live could be considered the doorway to heavens this place could only be leading to Hell. But he was forced to stay. He knew that Hell itself was the only place in the world at which the Archlords wouldn't look for him. He was however a fool to believe that the demons wanted to help him. The fallen angel was imprisoned and through some unknown means the devils managed to subjugate him. Before long, Zerato took a new form; he was no longer an angel. He was turned into a disgusting and diabolical fiend. Everything was lost; there wasn't a way to turn back. He could only go lower and lower; and that's precisely what he did. Driven by his hatred for his former peers and his lust for more power he decided to undergo the final evolution. For that to succeed he needed to somehow return to his original form. Through some kind of evil ritual that was accomplished. During the same ritual he offered both his body and soul to gain the ultimate power. His offerings were accepted and he was given what he desired. He became pure evil, one of the most powerful shadow creatures that ever walked the Earth. He no longer resembles his older self... Dark Ruler Ha Des He first appeared when he dethroned Dark King of the Abyss and ruled over darkness. He was a merciless tyrant who built an entire army of shadow creatures. "Opticlops" and "Berserk Dragon" were apparently the creatures he valued the most. He was often seen having dealings with shady persons. Besides his army, he was extremely powerful by himself, being able to control the free will or destroy his enemies in many ways. However, he eventually lost control until one day he was confronted by his rival who fired a hate buster against him. The result of the battle was fatal for the Dark Ruler Ha Des. However, that wasn't meant to be the end, since he somehow revived, faced his nemesis and ultimately defeated it, thus ruling over darkness once again. The Goblin of Greed Goblin of Greed was a wealthy dealer before he lost his money in an accident, and so he decided to get wealthy like he was before. He tried working in housekeeping service but almost lost everything. He was fired, and thought about stealing plans, starting with stealing the Jar of Greed, then stealing the Pot of Greed. Goblin of Greed angered an important aristocrat presumably by either being caught stealing the pot or offering him the stolen Pot of Greed and was placed into slavery. The Dark Scorpion Burglars tried stealing the wealthy man's money, and succeeded, but Goblin of Greed was on their tail, but was interrupted by biting goblins and later was fired. He later lost all of his money by paying for the stolen and damaged Jar of Greed and Pot of Greed. Rumors say he's currently working in an abandoned dark factory. Gagagigo His story started out in his younger days, serving Eria the Water Charmer as her familiar. During this time, he fought alongside her and many others. He grew up into Gagagigo, and continued to serve Eria for a long time before leaving her. He went on to follow his own path of evil where he ran into Freed the Brave Wanderer. They both started to fight and somehow Gagagigo got dragged into the other dimension through via the Dimensional Prison. Bent on revenge, he started a journey, questing to find a way back to his dimension and arrived on what it seems to be a cemetery. He joined Invader of Darkness and his group of demons only to be betrayed later on by Invader of Darkness himself. He ended up fighting in a cell battle, along with Marauding Captain and Blazing Inpachi. Thanks to Marauding Captain, he was saved from a blast launched by Blazing Inpachi and he turned to the good side to help his newfound friend. He would then join Marauding Captain in a war against Invader of Darkness, and protect one of Marauding Captain's men from Invader of Darkness. However, after that blast, Gagagigo was severely injured and was in need of immediate support. He went on to gain aid from Kozaky, who was a spy among the warriors, and got his body reconstructed, turning him into Giga Gagagigo. This was a mistake and Giga Gagagigo was turned against his friends by Kozaky's Dark World technology. Giga Gagagigo was sent back to his dimension thanks to a machine, which opened the Monster Gate and he became a fighting machine and sought more power. He even attacked Freed the Brave Wanderer (but failed) and also Venom Cobra. Due to his cybernetic implants, he became power-hungry and transformed into Gogiga Gagagigo. Inpachi Originally a big tree in the forest, it was cut down, and possessed by a wicked spirit. It then became evil and started to attack many people that entered his lair including a armored man, that ended up cutting Inpachi in three pieces. Later, by unknown ways, it was revived and, with a seek for revenge, it abandoned his home, and started to travel searching for his new acquired archrival. While in search for his nemesis, he fought against a criminal, and was again defeated, but his angered soul started to burn out, as he wouldn't accept defeat. With his new acquired power, he finally found his rival, and they two started to battle. Thought he was winning, a strange lizardman appeared and helped the armored man, thus resulting in his defeat, again. With his soul and body burned out, the man and the lizard left it's body of ashes there, dead. Until the mysterious scientist Kozaky reconstructed it's body. Nobody never heard of Inpachi again after this. Kozaky This fiend scientist named Kozaky decided to dedicate his life to research of the Dark World. Using the Dark World technology, he created his own robot which he called the "Giant Kozaky". He also used the Dark World technology to power up a lizardman, and a charcoal doll. His giant research overworked his computer and him. Thus, he became insane, and self-destructed his lab, and all of his research. After he recovered himself from his insane mind state, his friend and rival, Magical Scientist, invited him to research a newly discovered object called the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru. They then began their research, along with a unnamed scientist and they soon discovered that the Iron Core was a living, organic body, and combined his DNA with that of other creatures, to create the most powerful creatures of all. Sadly, they proved to be useless without absorbing Iron Cores, or by at least being close to someone that shares a similar DNA code. Eria the Water Charmer A young girl named Eria, became a student to a woman, who was a master of the elements. Eria trained alongside with her mistress's other students, each who learned to master a different element. Eria befriended a a young lizardman who became her familiar. With the help of her mistress and her familiar, Eria became stronger after letting her new familiar possesses her. This made them both far stronger, and helped them get better at control over water. Several years later, her familiar had left her. She was now a master of water, and decided to go on her own journey. She later befriended a group that was skilled with water and knew how to preform rituals with it. She trained with them and became a master of water rituals as well. She currently is a member of this water tribe.